


Rainbow Veins

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Modern AU, Song fic, coping with loss, past Sabo/Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: 'Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains, And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins. Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known, That we'd grow up sooner or later cause we wasted all our free time alone'Ace finds out that he can truly be happy.





	Rainbow Veins

**Author's Note:**

> "Rainbow Veins" by Owl City
> 
> (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EsMHFXdLxI ))
> 
> If needing anymore tags then don't be afraid to mention it!  
> Enjoy~!

" _High rise, veins of the avenue_

_Bright eyes and subtle variations of blue_

_Everywhere is balanced there like a rainbow above you"_

* * *

The town was a bustle of madness as the rain began letting up and people tried to get places before the next onslaught. Of course, he couldn't be caught in the rain either again since he was able to keep himself dry enough. Not that it mattered much to him, the man was so used to being the outcast and actually enjoyed walking in the rain. As his tennis shoes moved along the sidewalk, a frown permanently on his face as he huffed out a breath. The weather being chilly, but not cold enough to snow yet.

This individual wearing a hoodie and baggy jeans shoved hands deeper into the large hoodie pocket as he was moving along and out of everyone's way. Dark brown hair showing to be damp, though he didn't mind, and seemed to let brown eyes stare off down his path. Every bit of him wishing to be somewhere else, have a different job than this stupid stocker job at the supermarket. They barely paid him enough, putting him as a part timer and working him just under the required forty hours that would consider you to be full time. They didn't want to pay out for the provided benefits and he couldn't afford to argue because he has yet to find anything better. Life was pretty awful after he lost his best friend since grade school and his little brother had already ran off to join the military just before losing their friend.

Most times, the young male with freckles speckled along tan cheeks spent his time at home. A lot of the period, he wondered what he would do with life, denying his Gramps' persistent demands to follow his little brother. If anything, he was a very depressed individual, lacking the social necessities to the point that he wondered if he could ever get a different job. No one at his work place bothered him, letting him do his own thing and worked in silence with him. It was evident he didn't want to speak with anyone and was merely left to stare off into the sky during his breaks wondering if his baby brother overseas was faring well.

The rain began to pelt down more, making him move quickly to duck under a store front that was closed for this Tuesday, most likely to lunch like most people during this busy hour. A scold was heard as he was soon looking to another individual who joined him for protection against the elements with a newspaper shaking out as if to rid some water. An ear muff band showed to be dark blue around his head, protecting ears from the chill especially with his cut hair, shaved around except the tuft blonde locks on top. The blonde stood taller than him by almost a foot at least and when those eyes found his brown ones, he was a little surprised.

"Sorry, yoi. I didn't mean to take over your space." The man spoke out in a deep tone that seem to send nice tingles down the brunette's spine. Brown locks shifted as the young man shook his head, knowing the other was older than him by some years, but not too old really. The man wore a suit, the heavier suit jacket on his frame and lips quirked up in a smirk with a hand out towards him. "I'm Marco." Eyes viewed the other in questioning, not quite understanding the introduction, but remembered his younger years where Makino told him about manners.

"Ace." The name came out softly, but loud enough so the blonde could hear and received a warm smile when they shook hands before pulling away.

"This weather is a little crazy." A nod followed from Ace to agree with the statement before he shifted lightly on his feet.

The brunette was nervous from the others presence and knew he was just trying to be nice with light conversation. It didn't look like the rain would be heavy long, being scattered showers luckily. He wanted nothing more than to get out of here, his heart fluttering at the close proximity of someone who seemed to be attractive to his eye. Every bit of him trying to keep eyes along the street, a popular avenue with cars moving along in a slow pace and stopping for traffic lights. It brought a peace to Ace, something to distract the world away from him as he tried to be as invisible as he could be. Living life day by day, not really striving for something great and lived mostly to appease his little brother that looked up to him even though he was the one serving the country.

From one of his last letters from his little brother, Luffy, he seemed to be having a grand time and met some people. A cook on the vessel, serving their food and was a complete skirt chaser, and then his three bunk mates. The cook's name is Sanji, if he remembered properly, and his bunk mates are Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper. They seemed to be getting along, spending their time together, though it took him a little time to coax Zoro into their game of Dungeons and Dragons. It seemed like along with on the ship, Zoro got his individual lost in the game, a feat he had never thought possible. Then Chopper being a part of the sick bay, always saying he didn't like the compliments he got when he clearly did. Then there was Usopp, a man with many tales including meeting a siren who brought him a rare jewel and pirates who tried to trade for some of his amazing art pieces. Oh yeah, he is very good at his art, sending a piece to show it off to Ace. The older brother could only appreciate such a thing and couldn't wait for when Luffy would call him again to properly give a compliment.

In the brunette's life, his little brother is what has kept him mainly anchored.

Out of everything, the rain began letting up and as he gazed to the blonde, sun peered out and he saw those blue eyes shimmer in the light like viewing the ocean. It was like standing on the beach viewing out over the still sea and it sparkled along the vast blue from the sun just resting above. A stuttered breath came out, captivating the brunette as he saw the man laugh lightly, sending shivers along his spine, and Marco merely viewed into the sky with a finger pointing out. "Look a rainbow." Those dazzling orbs found him as he stared shell shocked, receiving a curious look before freckled cheeks were red.

"Excuse me." Ace quickly spoke as he moved out in the sprinkling rain and began making his way home without looking back. That blonde gave him that same clench in him as someone he knew before back in high school and he didn't like that because last time he liked someone so deeply…

The head shook to rid of the thoughts and focused on getting home. There was no chance he would see that blonde again anyways. Ace knew to just get on with life and just forget about it. Forget about it like he should on everything and he began to wonder if he should have got some more beer.

* * *

" _Street lights glisten on the boulevard_

_And cold nights make staying alert so hard_

_For heaven's sake, keep me awake so I won't be caught off guard_

_Clearly I am a passerby but I'll find a place to stay_

_Dear pacific day, won't you take me away?"_

* * *

"Hey there! I'm Thatch!" A man with auburn hair greeted his new coworker as he had landed a stocking job, trying to place a foot in somewhere and aim bigger like his siblings. Brown eyes were looking to the extended hand he had out, waiting for the younger male to agree with the meeting.

"Ace. I need to go." The auburn haired male was surprised at how quickly the other was trying to run off before laughing lightly.

"Wait! The manager said you were to help train me this week!" A grin showed brilliantly as he was already liking this Ace guy and knew they would get along great. Seeing the brunette turn back to him with dull eyes showing disinterest made him keep his smile as he waited for the other to sigh out.

"Oh, that's right. Sure, just follow me then." The two got to work, Ace showing the new guy around with others staying clear like usual.

Work had been pretty busy, Thatch had made it through just fine whilst chattering his head off and enjoyed seeing the other getting comfortable with him there, but didn't really respond much. It didn't bother him at the least, knowing that he was very outgoing and sometimes people take a minute to click with him. The job by went by pretty fast, being somewhat ahead of schedule that pleased the two of them. Lunch had come around finally with the auburn haired male talking to some others who waved a hand out towards his jokes before leaning in closer.

"You shouldn't try to get close with Ace." A questioning noise came out from Thatch on what a co-worker was saying with a hand being waved at him. "It's for the best, he works alone and sneers at anyone trying to get close for no reason."

"You'd think he would just lighten up," someone stepped into the conversation at the gossip. "Out of the couple years he has been here, no one talks to him unless necessary because he made it clear." The guy shrugged out as if it was obvious, but this wasn't enough for Thatch.

The auburn excused himself to go enjoy his lunch with Ace who was at a corner table with his body slouched back, earphones in, and letting his gaze peer out the window. The younger male was aware of the new guy's presence when he sat down and gave a fleeting glance before viewing out into the grey sky again. Thatch could tell there was something amiss and he kept a large grin whilst wondering about the male. He waited for the other to notice that he was trying to drag his attention towards him and removed an earbud.

"Huh?"

"We should hang out sometime!" Surprise blossomed on that freckled face and he shifted to sit up more with this curious look facing the man fully now.

"Why?"

"You look like a great guy! Plus, I already decided that we were friends!" Arms crossed over Thatch's chest as if he was taking his stand on the words mentioned and these emotions flickered before something warm burst through brown eyes as a smile was barely there.

"Fine, I can give you my number if you insist." It seemed like Ace had thought of something, a nostalgia look on him that brought him into a lighter mood. The new guy automatically began to build up his resolve that he would get the other to open up and smile with laughter. Thatch couldn't wait to tell his brothers about his new friend, but made sure to warm the other up first.

Ace began to open up more to him as they worked together, but still not showing much except making inquiries on conversation. Thatch thought this as good progress and decided when getting close to getting off to ask if he wanted to get some drinks that night since they got off around eleven anyways. Reluctance showed on the brunette, not sure on if he should agree or not before slowly nodding. The new guy was excited, knowing his luck was building and that he was to make sure he stepped carefully. He wanted Ace to be a good friend of his and to make sure that face show a brilliant smile a lot.

After getting off of work, Thatch had messaged one of his brothers of having some drinks with a coworker and of course asked said coworker if he could invite his brother along. The brunette kind of shrugged, not at all bothered since they were going to a small bar called Moby Dick along Sunny Boulevard. Once both reaching their destination in the same vehicle since Ace walks to work, they both went in the place, some people swaying along to the music as they seemed like regulars. Thatch definitely was as he greeted the bartender by 'Fossa' and the brunette wondered how long the other had been around this area.

Ace didn't seem to be bothered as they got a pool table in the small bar that had some people playing darts along the back wall, and were more of a biker style. The auburn was very joyous about his chatter with his new friend and made sure to let his true self come alive. His new friend seemed more relaxed in the atmosphere, opening up with some smiles and brown eyes seemed to shine brighter every passing minute. That's when his brother finally showed up with jacket placed to the wall, something unexpected for Ace as he viewed the individual who wore a nice blouse and flowing skirt (thick leggings underneath) with wedge boots.

"I'm Izo, it's a pleasure to know someone is watching over our stupid brother."

"Not funny!" A tongue came out with a pout from the auburn haired individual before he was laughing out with an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "This guy is my new best friend, you know!" Ace looked a little put off at that, but he didn't complain as he really did feel like that it would work out for once. Something about it reminded the brunette of his little brother, opening up to individuals so quickly and the good vibes he got was always welcomed. Plus, it distracted him from trying to think about his life and how much he hated it on a daily basis.

"Obviously, I wouldn't be surprised that you kidnapped him here, you seem so drawn to him." A chuckle came from Izo as he was smiling amused when his brother waved a hand out.

"I didn't kidnap him! Don't be silly! Ace obviously likes me! We are going to be great friends! I'll make sure to tease him the best as well!"

"O-Oi!" The brunette complained in a whine at the last part and received laughter before they all chattered around the pool table. Izo made it known that he thought the younger was adorable and he would love to put him in a dress some time, Ace declining with flushed cheeks. Though he had a feeling that he may be cornered at some point, but still liked the brother.

They talked about everything under the sun and ended up on how Ace was happy the other showed up at the workplace. Christmas was just around the corner, the weather becoming gloomier each passing day to prove such things, and knew things were becoming more hectic. Thatch claimed that they would make a good working team, being evident after that day, no doubt management noticed, but he was surprised when the brunette mentioned working a late shift on Christmas Eve. When inquiring on why doing such a thing, this look of pure sadness flacked around in brown eyes.

"I need the overtime," is all he responded with, showing he was dropping the conversation from there and the brothers gave each other a glance before following suit. They directed the conversation away from the sensitive subject and the other to finally laugh out more before concluding their evenings with a few bikers walking over.

Surprisingly, to Ace anyways, the three men were known by the brothers as some other brothers. It seemed like their family actually owned the bar, mainly Fossa, but on occasion the family crashed in the upstairs bedrooms when drinking too much. The three men had introduced themselves; Jozu, Blenheim, and Rakuyou. They were all friendly despite their rough exterior and Ace felt himself warm up to the family that was joking around with them all. Of course, the brunette knew he needed to head home and they decided to pay for his few drinks he had that night. Thatch had walked him out as Ace slipped on his coat and was making his way to the door.

"You sure? It's late and I will pay your cabbie if need be since I invited you and everything." The auburn haired male offered as they were by the metal door, fighting the elements back. The younger of the two tugged his gloves on, peering up into amber eyes with his orbs showing a warmth that hasn't been present in a while.

"It's fine. I don't live too far from here, so I should make it back before the cold settles too much. See you at work tomorrow." A genuine smile appeared along lips as Ace felt happy to have made some friends and the auburn haired male was grinning brightly at getting the other to open up.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, bro!" A hand patted against the hoodie, wondering if the other would be alright in such thin wear, but the brunette was already opening the door.

"Wait a minute!" Izo called out, stopping Ace as he turned and was soon grunting out as something shoved on his head. "Wear this! It's gotten colder!"

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to!" The crossdressing male spoke out with hands patting against freckled cheeks with a serious look. "Stay warm!" A smile was shown and got a nod in return.

"I will… nh, Izo?" A nod came out to confirm the name and this pleased the brunette. "Thanks." The male was off, leaving the other two with worried glances, but seemed to agree that they would be good big bro— _friends_  to the other and watch out for him.

Ace wondered the sidewalk, enjoying the cool air filling his lungs as it was peaceful. Peering up at the street lights, he wasn't surprised to see flurries and knew that they wouldn't last long. It was wasn't quite cold enough for such weather and he merely strolled along the quiet Boulevard before turning off onto some other streets. Thinking back to the evening, it was nice to get his mind on other things and seemed to be in a pleasant mood even when he returned home and checked his phone. Thatch had messaged to make sure he got home safely and he responded with a smile spreading along lips.

Passing through his living room, feeling the empty space closing in a little on him, his eyes came upon a picture on the side table. It was cracked, the glass protecting the photo, and he sighed out whilst moving to his bedroom knowing the one across from his was still empty and not touched. Luffy's room left for when he returned home on breaks before hopping back on board a vessel, enjoying his life as a sailor and Ace couldn't complain. Seeing his little brother happy always made him disregard everything else. The only thing he wished was that he could have overcame their friend's death better like Luffy did.

Sabo, their friend since Ace was seven, had always been with them and they actually thought of him as a best friend, though Luffy saw him as an older brother figure as well. The same was thought for Ace expect when he was in his senior year of high school and realized how much more he thought of Sabo. It seemed like their friend was already aware, saying it was a bit obvious and wasn't at all bothered by it. Ace had never been so happy that his friend didn't push away his sudden realization of having a stronger feeling than just friends. They had decided to slowly move into things, not wanting to drive forward since Ace had always figured he was just asexual just like his little brother. The two brothers never seemed interested in anybody, so it was a little surprising for Ace to realize the stammering he felt for his friend was for more.

They were both eighteen when things roused in feelings, Sabo seeming not to mind and had always been an open individual. Once they were both twenty, it changed as they smoothed into a more relationship of intimacy, but neither pushed for the more sexual side. Sure, they were each other's first in that aspect, but they were into each other more than the thought of sex. Ace was more into the activity, if anything with his high drive, but his boyfriend knew just how to quell it and they just seem to fit well together. That's why when he was twenty-two and got that phone call, he felt his world shatter. No one was there to help him, Luffy being in training for the next three months, though they ended up giving him leave to come back for a couple weeks—Garp pulling some strings.

Ace had been heart broken, losing the man he had loved so deeply, it was like someone tore his colors away from the world. Everything seemed to dull and though he was keeping strong for his little brother who bawled when he got home, he would break down in private with retching sobs. It took a while to be able to stable himself enough to push through with his little brother keeping him alert to what he needed to be doing. Days seemed to get easier, but even after two years Ace still had a hard time coping with life and clung to something that he never wanted to lose. His first crush, his first love, his first everything and he never wanted to lose those days.

Looking out his window over the streets in just a pair of pajama pants, the air a little chilly but didn't bother him. Brown orbs dulled out as he viewed the vacant streets, enjoying the peace as lights were out in the house and the only reason he could see was because of the moon and street lights. Being on the second floor had its benefits, but really nothing seemed to matter on where he was. He was lucky enough to be home and not wondering the streets like he did on occasions until he almost gained frostbite. Bare feet shifted along the wood floors and soon moved over to his full size bed to begin getting into the sheets. Silence filled the air as he wrapped arms and legs around a body pillow and breathed in deeply before letting the dark abyss cradle him.

* * *

" _Small town hearts of the New Year_

_Brought down by gravity, crystal clear_

_City fog and brave dialogue converge on the frontier"_

* * *

Everything was moving along in a quick pace as the bustling of Christmas was keeping everyone preoccupied. The sights of fake Santa's everywhere, bringing in children to stores as they asked for certain gifts and told to be good. Sales attracting individual's to grab before they ran out and the stockers were worked harder as they had to get everything organized and out front in timely manners. Last minute shoppers lingered the week before Christmas and those ringing bells out front were coming out louder. The songs playing droned on, most ignoring it, but it was ever annoying when that's all you hear for almost forty hours a week.

"I think I have started singing them in my sleep." The groan came out as the two employees enjoying their lunch got on the holiday subject as another jolly song burst through speakers and flowed all the way into the usually quiet breakroom. Most workers were surprised on how Thatch got the brunette to open up more, but they ignored it as they weren't about to delve into any of that.

"It's not all that bad, I have to deal with it at home too! Haruta and Izo get really into the spirit! Marco really hates it, but he's a grouch during the holidays half the time anyways." A laugh left the two as they had finished eating and noticed a little time left and they discussed the holiday. Ace couldn't figure out why that one name sounded familiar, but then again he isn't good with names and it took him a while to remember Thatch's and reminded about Izo. "No seriously, Fossa had been strung with lights one year after passing out on the couch!"

"You guys seem to always have a grand time!" Ace mentioned as he was laughing at the stories being told and the auburn haired male soon grinned brightly.

"Why don't you come along this year? You said your brother is in the waters right now, right?" The questions came out, Thatch knowing he was treading dangerous waters as the other seemed to freeze with an anxious motion. "Just think about it, okay? Most of my brothers already love you! I'm sure they all will along with Pops! Though in truth he has been annoying me to bring you by so he could find out who the new son is, that old man." A scoff came out playfully and was surprised at the expressions he was getting in return. Being quiet, brown eyes flickered with confusion on the last part, but seemed to press it aside and nervously fidgeted with a small smile.

"I'll think about it."

"Awesome! Now, let me tell you about the time Izo dressed up Haruta since she won't even with being a girl—!" Thatch continued on to lighten up the atmosphere, noticing the brunette taking appreciation in the new distraction, and conversed on.

Time passed a couple days, not bringing up the question as Ace thought about it every day. Most of him wanted to go, but was still a little unsure on being around his coworker's sixteen brothers and sister along with his father figure. No doubt Thatch had been talking about him and the ones he already met most likely pitched in with words. It was nice to know that they were excited to meet him, but then again it made him nervous. Ace hadn't made a lot of friends, a few in high school who went off to do other things and just slowly drifted apart. The brunette never thought about it at the time, since he had his brother and lover, but now things were different. Little brother off in his own life, not wanting to ruin it, and his lover deceased just made the holidays harder than they should be.

A groan came out into the air as a phone rang out from a night stand and a hand reached out to quickly grasp it. The call was an odd number and it was six in the morning, it could only mean one thing. This smile showed as the freckled face male answered the call and had it to his ear whilst snuggling into his body pillow to savor the warmth.

"Hey there, Lu."

" _Ace!"_  An excited voice came out through the phone, a little gargled sounding, but he was used to hearing that since they must have surfaced for the day to make calls.  _"I have so much to tell! So quickly tell me what you have been up to first!"_  Things swarmed the older brother's mind as he contemplated for a moment before grinning to give in.

"I made some new friends."

" _What?! Tell me! Tell me!"_

"A new guy name Thatch, he started working there and reminded me a lot on when you make people your friends without their privilege first." Ace chuckled out in thoughts about his little brother before receiving a cheering chant for more about the other. "He's got sixteen siblings."

" _That's awesome!"_  Luffy cheered in excitement before they delved into the older brother's life more and discussing what he knew about the siblings. They were deep into it all before it was the sailor's turn to shoot off on everything.

Ace closed his eyes to imagine his brother sitting next to him on the bed animatedly discussing everything going on; arms waving excessively. Zoro getting lost in the freezer and making Sanji mad for eating some frozen food. The trapped man claimed to be surviving and they got into one of their 'regular' arguments, making it lively as ever. Usopp and Chopper were getting excited for their exam coming up to rank up along with Luffy who was neglecting in his studies. Ace knew without a doubt he would pass with some random luck, but it was nice to know that his friends were helping him study. Some guy named Coby from a different section had been dragged along to be his friend along with this one guy named Helmeppo. Interesting name on the second one, but he didn't dwell on it. Time seem to be running out and the older brother decided to ask the other what had been bothering him these past few days.

"Thatch invited me over for Christmas Eve and staying since they seem to go all out." Ace mentioned to see the initial reaction and heard a chuckle through the line.

" _Let me know next time I call on all the details that happen!"_  That seemed to make Ace's final decision and he soon heard about time being up and the sailor whined.  _"I love you, Ace!"_

"I love you, too, Lu."

" _Call again soon!"_

"Bye." The phone was cut as Luffy hung up after getting yelled at again and this made the older brother chuckle out before putting his phone against the pillow with his hand still on it. Quickly he shifted it with a big breath and sent a message to Thatch.

'I'll come by on Christmas Eve when I finish work.'

Ace rolled after sending it to view up at the ceiling, still feeling this fog in his vision as he still felt groggy. Might as well get some more sleep before work, but he wanted to send the reply before he could chicken out.

* * *

" _Make haste, I feel your heartbeat_

_With new taste for speed, out on the street_

_Find a road to a humble abode where both of our routes meet_

_The silver sound is all around and the colors fall like snow_

_The feeling of letting go, I guess we'll never know"_

* * *

Ace was a nervous wreck by the time he got off of work, sliding his identification card with his pin entered in. Clocking out, he made his way with the hat he still had from Izo being tugged on and hands pulling on gloves. It didn't take long to make his way outside and see a car pulled up to the front of the building. Moving over to the car, brown eyes noticing a hysterically waving individual, he got into it with his bag for later. It was a unanimous thing that he would be staying the night, no one wanting him to go home intoxicated and everyone was drinking so no one could drive. Plus, they insisted that it was alright and he finally gave in.

"Pops and Izo are holding off everyone from drinking heavily and eating yet! Though everyone seem to mostly agree that they wanted to wait for everyone to arrive, which hopefully the workaholic will appear while we are on our way." Thatch laughed out at the thought of one of his brothers almost trying to delay in the holiday since he felt the need to organize something. "This is going to be great!"

"I've never been around so many people since I was younger, so it will be different." The brunette muttered out in thought as he remembered to a woman named Dadan and some of her brothers, before looking to his friend with that uncertainty blossoming in his chest with anxiety. "Are you sure?"

"Come on, Ace! I have been boasting about it all week to you and my brothers!" That seemed to answer the question well enough and felt a hand pat against his shoulder. "It's going to be great! Plus, you already know some of them, it won't be too bad!" Ace nodded and soon let a smile show as he rubbed gloved hands together to try and make his nerves calm down. "The only one to probably jump you is Stefan if he isn't locked up in the sunroom for the evening!"

"That's alright, I kinda like dogs." This smile showed as the brunette let himself relax in the setting. The drive was a little ways, saying it was the family home where everyone met at it since not all siblings lived around here and most had their own place to live. Pops always welcomed the company, Ace had been told, and insists on any of them to stay a little while when they could. A few brothers still lived there: Haruta, Curiel, and Namur; well sort of Izo too. Though Izo lived with Thatch at his place, but hung around at both and hopped houses on more occasions than the auburn haired man who enjoyed visiting home when he could. Curiel is in the army so it was nice for him to have a stable place and not have to pay for it whilst gone on a deployment. Then there was Haruta and Namur, who are just in college and recently turned twenty-one making them excited to finally drink at a family function besides Thanksgiving where they learned to tone it down. They were trying to save up for their own places and decide on what they are to do. Pops didn't mind, loving the company and Stefan liked his playmates.

Driving down this road made Ace's heart beat faster as it was a humble drive, trees along on both sides before opening up. A large home sat to the left of the drive that slowly curved to get to it. The siding being a warm beige color along with a red door and shutters painted to match the door. It wasn't a mansion, but a large country home surely and no doubt the sharing situation came to mind. A few of the brothers shared bedrooms, oldest ones getting their own until the amount had to be split. Thatch mentioned that the brunette would be taking one of his brother's room to have privacy and would just be crashing in his room along with Izo. Of course the younger one said he didn't have to do that, but it had been decided.

Pulling up to the home where a variety of vehicles were seen is nice; from a fancy corvette to a rigid pickup truck that had been fixed up attractively. They pulled up through the snow a mere couple inches on the ground, grass still peering up through the white blanket. It would seem like they would be getting more snow, but Ace didn't mind since the white color brought a pleasing sensation through him. Once stopping and getting out, they moved along to the home where he could already hear talking and boastful laughter which made him nervous and feeling happy.

Walking up onto the porch, Thatch was grinning happily as he soon opened the door with a lungful of air. "We're here!" The shout came out loudly as Ace was dragged in so he could begin tugging off his hat. Feet were heard with cheers and suddenly dark blue eyes were beaming up at him.

"I'm Haruta!" The grin showed wide on the female, recognizing the name, and wasn't surprised when the individual had short brown hair and baggy clothes on that would make you think of a boy.

"Let him get in first, Haruta!" Someone shouted with everyone laughing out in agreeance and got a pout before grabbing for the bag.

"Let me take this to the room for you!" The brunette male let his bag be taken as he continued to get his coat off and Thatch was laughing out whilst moving his boots off. It seemed like Stefan had been placed in the sunroom for now, which is regulated in temperature like the rest of the house, so he was probably resting comfortably.

"I'm Namur!" A male with jet black hair came running in with a grin, the other's complaining on what they all just stated. "What?! I'm doing one at a time!" Multiple replies came out to that as green eyes were viewing into the living, a wall blocking Ace's vision though he could see a little bit and someone standing somewhere near a doorway that seemed to go to the kitchen.

"We're coming!" Thatch whined out as he helped Ace with getting items put to the side to the never ending stack of coats and other winter garments and soon had an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Come on!" A reassuring grin made Ace smile back as he was led to the large room holding the brothers and sister, he noticed how wide range the family was. "Everyone, this is Ace!"

"Curiel." A man with a beanie on and headphones around his neck mentioned out whilst standing by the fireplace, an apple cider in hand.

"I'm Vista." A man with curly dark locks was twiddling his mustaches lightly as he held a wine glass and gave a reassuring smile from his place in the overstuffed arm chair.

"Blamenco!" It was like a roll call, Ace noticed, as the short haired male shuddered out a laugh from his place on the floor away from the fireplace.

"Kingdew." Blonde hair cut just above the shoulders shifted under the Santa hat as the man looked to him with a firm stare, but nothing negative was from it, just seemed to may be the kind of person who just has one of those resting faces.

"Atmos."

"And Jiru~!" The first individual spoke out deeply, not too surprising but wasn't expecting that before seeing a hand brushing through his beard as his dark hair rested along shoulders somewhat. Jiru was chuckling out in a harmony as a Santa hat rested on his head and he had a glass of eggnog in a hand.

"Then you have met the others from the bar." Thatch mentioned out whilst receiving nods before he huffed lightly. "Where is Marco? And Pops?"

"Pops had to go pick him up," Vista explained with a slight shrug before Ace felt himself being pushed into the room by the only female and was sat onto the couch near the fire before she sat on the arm of the couch.

"Get him a Santa hat!" Haruta cheered out as one was tossed to her and the brunette was soon dawned with the hat, not at all bothered by it.

Everyone began to pick up for the holiday; some singing to songs, and Ace was in a pleasant conversation with some of the brothers and the sister. Thatch made sure to linger by or at least Izo since he was more acquainted with the two. Though, he enjoyed the environment of everyone being very cheerful and was having a very good time. They decided to at least hand out some drinks, none of the hard liquor though and were soon surprised by the door.

"Guararara!" The laugh came through the air, making Ace pause like the others who cheered out, especially when a complaint came out from a different individual, which kind of sounded familiar. "Sorry for making you wait, sons!" A tall male entered from the foyer, surprising the brunette before twinkling grey eyes found him on demand. "The new boy!"

"It's Ace, Pops!" Haruta shouted out with a laugh before the older gentleman began walking in, not at all looking like he was in his seventies like Thatch had told the brunette.

"Well, Ace, it's nice of you to join us! Guararara!" The laugh felt contagious, effecting some of the brothers who joined lightly before a large hand was ruffling hair hidden under a hat. "I heard you have an appetite."

"Thatch!" The complaint came out from Ace as he looked horrified that the man said such a thing.

"Wha~? You're like a black hole! How could I not mention that?! I had to make sure enough food was made!" Laughter was out as the brunette flushed in embarrassment, but knew they weren't laughing at him. The auburn haired man soon shifted out of view behind Pops and was mentioning something. "Anyways, come here, pineapple-bananapple!"

"Thatch, I swear if you don't stop, yoi." The little hint at the end made Ace wonder where he had heard that along with that voice before Pops moved and was laughing lightly.

"This is Marco." The man pulled in view was scowling as he pulled his arm away before those dazzling blue eyes found brown. This flutter filled Ace's veins as he swallowed heavily at the way his veins soared with heat. If the brunette wasn't careful he might blubber out his feelings, not always one to be subtle about certain things, plus he didn't know what to do with those feelings. Recognition was there from Marco as well, but didn't voice them as he smiled.

"Pleasure."

"Let's eat~!" Namur cheered out before everyone began to move and Ace snapped out of it to soon follow along behind everyone moving to the kitchen. Thatch found him with an arm over shoulders and was talking about all the foods being provided and made sure to make more of the brunette's favorites.

Time passed along, everyone enjoying the company and fire, or even lingered in the other living room, mainly for a board game. Ace had lost for the  _who-knows-how-many_  time, but wasn't sore about it as he was having a lot of fun at the home. A nice buzz was going through him, but he mostly had apple cider to warm him. That's when he excused himself to go get some more, passing through the other living to reach the kitchen. Izo claimed on him coming to join his chat, where he mutely agreed with a nod.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ace busied with getting some more of that warm beverage in his tankard. Yeah, an actual tankard that made him grin because it was awesome looking. Ceramic with carvings of a ship along a raging sea and a siren lying along a rock, it was beautiful. Someone else was in the kitchen, hearing the fridge open before a body was by him to reach for something off the counter.

"I thought I recognized the name, yoi." The voice came out, filling Ace with enough warmth that could survive the winter. Brown eyes moved as he faced the blonde who was looking to him with a smirk. It felt like color blossomed brightly as he was suddenly aware of the blonde stubble along the man's chin and how it matched his hair. Those blue eyes were brimming like the waves in the sea and it made him shiver lightly on how vivid things felt. "I hope you didn't get a cold, since I assumed you must have been soaked."

"Oh, um, no. I was alright, I just happened to remember something so it distracted me. Sorry." The brunette could feel himself nervous, those stupid flutters filling his belly as blue orbs blazed comfortingly down at him.

"Thatch has been stupid happy even though he used to complain about getting a job as a stocker." The casual conversation had Ace relaxing even though his veins flared with warmth, enjoying the feeling the other gave him.

"It's not the best job, but it's a job."

"You've been there a while?"

"Yeah, a couple years." Marco seemed to already know that as he drank some of his eggnog and gave a questioning look. "Before you ask, no I am not full time."

"You work full time hours."

"Barely, and overtime just gets tacked to the following week." A shrug left the brunette as he relaxed against the counter with a sigh and crossed an arm over to grip the other arm's bicep. "Last guy who tried for more got fired and I need a job, so it's for the best that I keep myself shut on the matter." Blue orbs viewed down to Ace as he could see how the point could make someone not push for more.

"Why don't you look elsewhere?" This look came with pursed lips and soon this breath came out heavily and this taut smile showed.

"Couldn't leave Thatch behind." A breathless laugh left the brunette as if wanting to direct the conversation away from something deeper as he drank from his tankard. "Anyways, it doesn't bother me any."

"Ace?" Izo called out in question and got the brunette's attention as he soon turned to refill any room in his tankard.

"Coming?" Ace asked out as Marco stood with a curious gaze before smirking lightly and following after.

"Aye, can't make Izo wait, he gets testy." The two chuckled out at the true statement and were making their way so the crossdressing individual could smile at the sight. Izo knew very well now on what he would have up his sleeve, no matter how long it took.

* * *

" _Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins_

' _Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone"_

* * *

It was inevitable that Ace would get invited to their New Year party, the brunette not even mentioning that the first had more than one meaning. He didn't find it important to mention it, so he moved along with work and Thatch being animated about it since they do drink more heavily than Christmas. During Christmas, the family actually got Ace something and he felt awful, but they reassured him it was alright since it was a last minute thing anyways. Not only did that happen but the tankard he used was mentioned to have his name engraved on the bottom now, since no one else used it.

During the time between the holidays, Marco actually became closer to him through messages and phone calls. That was a pleasant surprise, that the brother warmed up so easily, but Izo's words seemed to make him happier on the whole concept. Of course, Ace and Marco were unaware on what that exactly meant, since that one day at lunch when they all gathered to eat on their day off. Though, it was evident to Ace how much he did take a liking to the blonde, finding himself vivid with so many emotions that gave him a pleasant hum in his veins. A part of him didn't want it, but this push was firmly reassuring him as he let himself get closer. Marco didn't seem to mind either, enjoying the company and extra person to talk with even if it was just about random things.

Ace knew they weren't lying about the wildness they get during New Year's after he had been there for a little while. The party had been full swing and the ball dropping on the TV had everyone cheering. It also had a lot of them passing out shortly after since they were so inebriated. The brunette a slight exception as he crashed before getting too far gone and had nestled comfortably in a familiar bed like the time before. The home had been followed with snoozing drunks that most would regret in the morning.

Only because the following morning, everyone was roused by the shouting from Haruta and Namur about breakfast. Of course, they were scolded thoroughly by a certain blonde and glaring blue eyes at such a thing since this was all nonsense at seven in the morning; most brothers having headaches. Nonetheless, everyone began to wake others before Marco moved to go to his bedroom, their guest staying in his room as he had to kick Thatch into Izo's bed for the night again. No way was he sharing a bed with his brother, especially since last time Izo was on a rampage for the other being a pervert.

"No, no, Luffy! Don't go saying that!" Hearing a chiming laugh surprised Marco as he was by his door, noticing it cracked and stood for a moment to listen. "Come on, don't go running around naked through the vessel, no wonder Smoker got mad at you." Another laugh was heard in the blonde's ears and as he was about to knock, a noise was heard. "I'll be fine even with it being my birthday, plus you know it's hard sharing a day like New Year's." A paused was heard, Marco being shocked at finding out the other's birthday and heard a strained noise. "I-I know, Lu… He would want me to celebrate… but it's not… I know… Stop being a brat." A light laugh was there, not showing it to be genuine though. "Yeah, he'd probably hit me for being upset for turning another year… it's just hard without him here…" Marco almost felt bad for listening, but something didn't want him to leave. He moved to lean against the wall to stay quiet and listened to the cracking voice. "I'll be fine, Lu… You know I always bounce back… No, don't hold on the line too much longer. Everyone wants to talk to their family too. I'll make sure to put out an extra cup for you when I get home and visit him. Hopefully the reaper will remember to leave them alone." A soft laugh came out before he hummed out and there was a shift from the bed. "Yeah, thanks, I love you, too, Luffy. I'll be fine, go before Smoker has an aneurism."

Giving it a minute, Marco shifted and began to knock normally on the door. "You up, Ace?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, hold on!" The stutter didn't go unnoticed, but the blonde pretended not to hear it before sighing out with a rub to the back of his head. Something in him felt like it was clenching his chest, and this feeling of being pressed had him deciding to do something. The door was pushed open, surprising Ace lightly as he was turned away with a hand rubbing to a freckle cheek as he got his pants up fully over some boxers. "I said I was coming, stupid." The door was closed as Marco moved around the bed to the other who voiced out in confusion before arms were around the younger and was pulled close to the blonde. "Marco?"

"You need a minute, right?" Hands gripped Marco's shirt and the brunette pressed closer with a light tremble.

"Just a few." The shaky voice came out before the two shifted as the blonde sit back on the bed with the other shifting to straddle him.

"I'm all ears if you need it." It seemed like Ace felt comfortable enough with Marco and the older male didn't waste a second, knowing if he even hesitated it would send the other to do that strained happy smile and empty laugh.

"I lost someone close to me a little over two years ago… He always made the holidays special, even as kids…" The sentence came out, knowing it was a deep rooted emotion flourishing through the other. "This is my second Christmas and New Years without him and my first without Luffy…"

"We're all here for you."

"I-I know… Thank you…" It hurt hearing the brunette like this and he held the other tightly as he felt the trembles and the breath along his collarbone was showing Ace trying to keep calm. "I just loved him so much…" Surprise was on Marco at hearing those words before a deeper realization set in. The one who passed away was Ace's lover and this cringe found the blonde at the thought of losing someone you love. "It wasn't supposed to happen… stupid nobles…" A spat came out on the last words, but the shaking showed more of how much he was hurting.

"Ace…" The tone came out calmly as a hand shifted to find a heated cheek that was wet from tears, but kept him in place by his neck. "I don't know who he was, but I know he loved you so much and more. He would probably want you to be happy and though I'm sure you hardly expected hearing anything from some random brother of your friend, but… let yourself be happier. I'm sure he would want that, seeing your smiles and hearing that laugh." This sob came out as Ace gripped tighter to the blonde and let the thumb smooth along his cheek with comfort, tears being spread along his freckles. It took a little time, shouts being heard around the house as everyone in the home was beginning to turn lively and Ace finally settled. The brunette pulled away with hands rubbing at his face and gazing to blue eyes.

"Th-thanks, Marco."

"Of course, yoi." Seeing a smile melted the blonde's heart as he noticed that face being pressed against as Ace was calming himself with breaths and soon the two were up. "Wash up your face and we will see you for breakfast." A hand was cupping a heated cheek with a thumb rubbing against freckles.

"Alright, I will be there in a minute!" Marco moved to leave and hummed lightly as he remembered something. Moving back, a hand was gripping firmly to a shoulder as he leaned over to an ear.

"Happy Birthday, Ace." A noise was heard in reaction before the blonde moved to leave the room. Ace staring in shock at the retreating form before he began to grin with eyes closing and enjoyed the swelling in his chest of pure joy.

* * *

" _Your nerves gather with the altitude_

_Exhale the stress so you don't come unglued_

_Somewhere there is a happy affair, a ghost of a good mood_

_Wide eyed, panic on the getaway_

_The high tide could take me so far away_

_VCR's and motorcars unite on the Seventh Day_

_A popular gauge will measure the rage of the new Post-Modern Age_

_Cause somewhere along the line all the decades align"_

* * *

Marco never peeped a word about Ace's birthday, and when the brunette let it slip to his friend at work. Well, obviously a party was in order to celebrate such a day. Thatch had made it known they would celebrate, even if already passed, but had to wait until February since it was already half way through the first month and the other brothers had a free day the following month. Plus, a party was already planned in February for Blamenco's, Haruta's, and Vista's birthdays. They tried to combine birthdays since everyone planned days off in advance and couldn't for every birthday since there is sixteen of them, along with Pops and even Stefan. Though, Curiel said he would call during the day to wish them all birthday wishes since he still had some months for his deployment.

So as the birthday bash coming around in the next couple weeks, Thatch making sure to remind his friend that it was now the end of January, Ace was making himself more comfortable with how many people messaged him. All the brothers checked in with him about how his day or week had been, depending on how their schedules came into play on when they could message. Out of all of them, the brunette anticipated on seeing a certain name appear. Marco always seemed to cheer him up, making him feel like his world was so full of color and warmth that he hated being alone now. So when Thatch was working and Ace wasn't, he bugged the blonde who decided to take him out. Of course, the brunette didn't expect that and couldn't stop the other who had already said he was on his way over.

"How did a busybody like you get free time?" Ace questioned when the other appeared to his apartment with his suit on and fluffed up over coat whilst standing in the small area by the door that let you place shoes to the side before stepping up into the room.

"Pops allowed it." This snort was heard at the answer, before the brunette was smiling widely and moved towards his kitchen.

"Sit down for a minute to warm up, really no need to rush out anywhere with it being cold." The words were slightly muffled as he was in the kitchen and Marco just began to take his winter clothes off. Standing in just his black slacks and purple button up shirt, feet with black socks moved towards the living room couch as the television was showing some nightmare tattoo show. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you?"

"I'm always hungry, that's hardly the point!" A chuckle left the blonde as he moved to sit down comfortably and watched a little of the show, before eyes wondered the apartment in curiosity. "I can order something."

"Why don't we just relax for a minute and go eat somewhere, yoi?" A noise was heard with some clinking from cups being pulled out.

"I wasn't trying to rush off, it's really cold today and I would hate to get caught up in the snow, which is why you shouldn't have fluttered over, stupid." The voice lowered at the last part, but only received a snort as a reply before blue eyes latched to pictures along the TV stand on either side of it. Most showed of Ace and his little brother Luffy or an older gentleman he could assume was their grandfather, Garp.

Skimming them attentively he replied, "Fine, I could go for Chinese." An agreeance was heard before shifting and a voice was heard to begin the order, already knowing what the blonde wanted from a few times going to the place.

Marco continued his exploration without moving from his spot and soon gazed to the side of him where a lamp was on and noticed the picture frame with cracked glass. Leaning over, he carefully picked it up to view at the picture of Ace and a blonde who was kissing a freckled cheek. This clench was in his chest, seeing that look of pure happiness on the brunette as cheeks were flushed lightly probably from the other. The blonde was holding Ace around the waist, tilted to have lips pressed firmly, showing the affection they shared for one another. Out of everything, Marco was mostly surprised that Ace was wearing a casual attire of slacks and a button up shirt with a suit jacket laid over an arm as he was gripping the hand to the other's shirt.

"They said it would take a bit, like usual." The voice came, making Marco tense as the other was soon behind the couch whilst viewing down. Blue eyes found brown orbs that seemed to dull lightly as the smile faltered.

"Sorry, yoi." The blonde replied as he shifted to put it back, but arms around his neck surprised him with a hand gripping his that was on the picture frame.

"His name was Sabo." Hearing the soft voice made Marco cringe lightly as he hated hearing the other dipping down into sorrow. "We had been friends since grade school and in high school helped me figure out that I actually wasn't asexual." A light laugh was there, as if remembering something deeper and leaned his head against Marcos with a shaky sigh. "I never felt like that before, though of course Mister Smarty-pants already knew and we decided to make sure that how we wanted to turn it. We did, Luffy being a bit oblivious since he was never into that stuff, calling romance a mystery… which I guess it is in a way. Feeling like that towards someone is something I never thought I needed."

A slight pause came as if sorting himself out and waiting to see if his friend stopped him. When nothing came in protest, Ace gripped the hand lightly. It seems like the brunette was about to bring up something not meant for most to hear as his voice got lower into a whisper.

"I… I didn't handle his passing too well, most understanding, but I couldn't properly work anymore. I ended up getting a less type of job and moved out of our old apartment, Luffy coming along with me. If anything, Luffy is the reason why I am still here… I could never leave my little brother and he knew that, which is why he was able to put off any deployments for a while. Making sure I didn't starve myself since I was making towards that path when he finished training… I was alone in my grief, Luffy training and able to pull away for only a couple weeks, which was lucky enough. I knew the world wouldn't stop turning for him…" The body began to tremble, worrying Marco as he heard the quiet whine come out. "I don't know how many times I didn't want to be alive anymore… It felt like my will was torn and I hardly made it by even with Luffy there… He does so well by himself and has made so many friends…"

Marco swallowed heavily before shifting as he set the picture to the side and soon moved to pull the other over the couch into his lap so he could hold the trembling body firmly in comfort. Sobs came out as the brunette curled into his body with hands gripping the shirt desperately and melted into the embrace.

"You have us now, Ace. We all consider you as family now, don't think for a minute you are alone, any one of us will be here in a heartbeat if you need someone. Hell, Stefan would probably understand and come to your aid if anything." A sputter laugh in the cries lightened the mood a little and Marco massaged through the brown locks with his head resting on the others. "Please don't ever think it again, Ace. I don't want to lose you." The voice came out light and soothed the other who was trying to calm his quaking body.

* * *

" _We were the crashing whitecaps_

_On the ocean_

_And what lovely seaside holiday, away_

_A palm tree in Christmas lights_

_My emotion_

_Struck a sparkling tone like a xylophone_

_As we spent the day alone"_

* * *

The birthday bash went on without a hitch, all of the siblings celebrating in a manner to show appreciation of them all being another year older. Ace had a great time, telling his brother about it later who was overjoyed, and not only that but he would never utter his favorite present was from Marco. The beaded necklace fit with him surprisingly and he wore it most of the time now that he had it. The family seemed to notice their brother getting closer to their friend who they considered a younger brother now. It warmed them when they saw the interaction between the two and of course figured Izo was already on it all. The man had made sure to stay on top of the progress of the two and was making plots on how to shove it over the edge. The two were close and seemed to dance around the relationship aspect and Izo was sure to push it comfortably in place.

Well, that's what he had thought anyways.

"What?" Words came out, Izo being lightly puzzled on the new information he just received.

"Ace had a lover," Marco repeated to get through to the other and notice a questioning gaze towards him as they were at a coffee shop.

"Okay? That's past tense." The inquiry was out as grey eyes examined his brothers shifting as he took a sip from his coffee before seeming to continue in a hushed voice.

"Two years ago, he lost his lover…" Izo was surprised and suddenly felt his chest clench in realization on what the other was implying. "If things happen, they will, but don't pressure him into anything… The last thing I want to see is that broken look on him again…" Lips found the mug after speaking and was taking sips with eyes closed as he let his brother contemplate on this new information, knowing better than to tell anyone else, but it also hurt knowing that their little brother had already broken down before Marco.

Though, in all retrospect, Izo gave it another week before he decided to move forward with something in mind. The crossdresser made sure to make last minute plans with Ace and invited him to dinner, a little after the time of the designated 'dinner time' since he was working a short shift that day. The brunette had no problem cancelling with Thatch, who was just going to the bar with some of the other brothers, and instead met up with Izo. Once they got comfortable, having a smooth conversation, Izo decided to be blunt, but sensitive as much as possible.

"You like Marco, don't you?" Grey eyes were viewing as the younger male was fiddling with red beads since they finished eating and was drinking some water.

"Of course I do, I like all of you." A smile was showing, and Izo almost sidetracked, but mentally swatted himself to stay on track.

"I meant, more than friend wise." Izo treaded carefully, but made sure he was getting across to the other who seemed to nervously shift with cheeks flushing.

"I… I guess so… but it's not like it would happen." This nonchalant shrug shifted shoulders as he fiddled with the necklace and had this dull look coming to his face as he was facing to his fork, waiting for desert.

"Why wouldn't it happen?" Curiosity showed, not understanding quite on how the brunette was thinking, but with the past lover in mind, he wasn't trying to be too pushy.

"I don't know… I feel like I shouldn't… Kind of feels like I am betraying Sabo…" Words came out as the other shifted to put his elbow on the table with his hand holding his chin and was soon picking at the plastic tablecloth that showed to be red. Valentine's already had passed, but they hadn't changed the colors since other holidays were not close enough yet.

"Sabo?" The body stiffened as brown eyes widened lightly as he carefully peered to Izo.

"My former boyfriend… I lost him over two years ago…" The voice stayed steady, seeming to be okay relaying that information as he had been trusting in the other.

"You wouldn't be replacing him, Ace." The male began with a firm gaze and chose words carefully. "That part of you, holding every piece of life with Sabo will forever be with you… Nothing will ever replace that, not even letting yourself love someone else." Izo spoke out lightly and showed the soothing words for comfort. Brown eyes seemed to flicker in slight surprise at what was told to him before teeth found a lip to stop the quiver. "I'm sure Sabo would want you to be happy, Ace. I'm also not pressuring you, it's up to you on what you want to do, but  _we all_ can tell on how much you make each other happy and that's all we want." It was a few minutes of silence before the waitress brought the desert to the table and set it down, not noticing how the brunette was trying to keep himself together.

Ace's mind ran a mile a second as he tried to digest Izo's words properly and soon realized how right he was. Sabo would want him to be happy, even mentioned that if he ever 'fell out' of his first love that he wouldn't mind since he wanted the brunette to always be happy, which ensued Ace to berate his lover about such a ridiculous thing. Though, out of everything, Ace knew if he had been the one to pass away, he would want Sabo to move on with someone who would make him happy.

"Thanks, Izo." The genuine smile had the mentioned man smile back as it just felt like the other seemed so relieved for the first time in years.

"Now eat all of that desert!" A finger shook as he pointed to the molten lava cake with a smile as the other began to dig in with this new burst in him. Spending just a day alone with the two individually cleared up so many things that the crossdresser patted his back for such an achievement. Izo knew he did well and couldn't wait for the two to decide on their own on what to do.

* * *

" _Cheer up and dry your damp eyes and tell me when it rains_

_And I'll blend up that rainbow above you and shoot it through your veins_

' _Cause your heart has a lack of color and we should've known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later 'cause we wasted all our free time alone"_

* * *

Ace had been filled with jitters as he waited for the blonde to get out of the bathroom. He decided to invite the other over, tomorrow being both of their time off, and set it in place. The brunette wasn't planning anything really big, but hoped that the other would stay to at least be there with him if anything. Nerves thrummed in nervousness and tried to focus on the television as he waited. It had been a few days since Izo talked to him, making him really think farther with it and decided to go through with it.

"How could you mess that up, Doma?" The serious tone dragged Ace to peer over as the blonde appeared with a hand rubbing at his forehead. "No, no, just leave it on my desk. I will look at it later and fix it all." Irritation was showing and the brunette already knew what the other was probably thinking like usual when someone messed up paperwork. "Yeah, just go home for the day and take a good sleep. Bye." The phone was pulled away to hang up as Marco moved over to the couch and sat down with a grunt.

"What happened?" The younger male asked out in curiosity as he noticed the phone get tossed to the coffee table carelessly.

"It seems he was about to mess up a very big contract with a leading company. I need to look at it as soon as possible." This sigh came out, hand rubbing at a neck and Ace took in a deep breath.

"Marco…"

"Hm?" Blue eyes tiredly looked to the brunette who gave this look of uncertainty of speaking, having Marco soon relax his posture. "What is it, yoi?"

"I was thinking…"

"You want more food already?" The stomach of the brunette growled in agreeance and this huff came out as he swatted his stomach with a blush.

"N-not that! Stupid stomach!" This frustrated noise came out as he soon grabbed the other's hand with red flaring to ears. "I… Could we be…?" The nervous voice came out, the blonde realizing what was happening with eyebrows going up in surprise.

"Only if you want to." Blue eyes watched for a response before he was treated with this melted look in the brown orbs as a smile appeared on the brunette's lips. The body shifted so he could rest into Marco comfortably, legs over the other's thighs and the arm around his back brought comfort. Their hands shifted to entwine fingers and this hum left Ace as if something fluttered through the air in joy.

"You make me happy, Marco…"

"And I will continue to do so." Lips pressed to a forehead affectionately before humming out in peace. Eyes closed to enjoy the moment and both began to smile wider as they realized they would be having more moments after this. Bringing this high through them, as if this new array of colors fluttered around them and gave them their own rainbow.


End file.
